


Lethe

by sea0fseren1ty



Series: 3 AM Fics [1]
Category: Kalyeserye (TV)
Genre: F/M, Stream of Consciousness, the relationship is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea0fseren1ty/pseuds/sea0fseren1ty
Summary: She dreams.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was a result of a discussion. Then there was picture of Taong Grasa!Maine and Movie Star!Alden backstage where they were about kiss (posted on EB's FB page)
> 
> For @aosfiction and @RM020316
> 
> Disclaimer: FICTION.
> 
> Warning: violence and abuse is implied (hence the rating)

Sleep terrifies her.

In sleep, she can’t control what she sees. What happens.

She dreams.

She dreams of faceless men. Of rough hands capable of delivering agonizing pain. She dreams of knives and guns. Of stark beds with chains.

She dreams of blood. Of children screaming.

Morning after those dreams, she would utter a prayer.  _ Please, let me have a dreamless sleep tomorrow. Please let me have a night that’s devoid of nightmares. _

Most nights, that prayer would go unanswered.

But sometimes, there will be nights filled with another kind of dream.

Sometimes, she dreams of a gentle voice.  _ Wherever you are, I’ll always find you. _

Sometimes, she dreams of an infant cradled in her arms. Of a toddler walking towards her.

Sometimes, she dreams of dancing in the arms of a very handsome man with a brilliant smile and loving eyes.

Morning after those dreams, she would utter a prayer.  _ Please, let me have a dreamless sleep tomorrow. Please don’t make me hope for something that’s impossible. _

She might not have her memories but she knows her place. She lives in the streets, fighting for her daily survival. She’s been abused, spat at and driven away. She doesn’t deserve to meet the man in her dreams.


End file.
